Titan Secret Hideout
:The Titan secret hideout (also called Titan HQ) was the last bastion of safety for the Titans after the fall of the Towers to the Brotherhood of Evil. Created by the Titan Founders, for a time only they and Garfield "Beastboy" Logan's cousin, Beastgirl, knew of its location. Former Inhabitants *Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo *Dick "Nightwing" Grayson *Garfield "Beastboy" Logan *Jakerru "Jak" Dashesu *Jason "Seer" Norrik *Jean "Kantur" Bonaparte *Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews *Koriand'r "Starfire" *Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard *Myra "Shredder" Carmykle *Beastgirl *Raven *Ryna-Maiend'r "Rynfyre" Mortael *Vetarend’r "Wyndfyre" Korrigoth *Victor "Cyborg" Stone History :The secret hideout was constructed underground after the fall of the Titan Towers. Initially, only the Founders and Laura Logan lived there, but after Laura sent a distress signal to contact her old friend Lunesta "Nightstar" Konami Wolfbane, Laura returned to the base with several old and new Titan friends in tow. This would begin population of the Titan secret HQ in earnest, as well as the reunion/rebuilding of the Teen Titans. :ADDITIONAL HISTORY HERE :Unfortunately, the Titan secret HQ was discovered at last by the Brotherhood of Evil, unbeknownst to the Titans. Led by Marcus "Oblivion" Damon Foraza, the Brotherhood planned and staged a full assault on the base and took it, capturing and killing many Titans and Titan allies there in the process. :The Titans were then forced to relocate from their once-secret hideout to a new base of operations, the formerly-abandoned Mount Justice. Locations Entryway :The entry to the Titan secret hideout was disguised to look like a normal cave. Titans seeking entry could use radios or their communicators to state their name and request entry--although occasionally it could take more than one radio call for the request to go through.Calling All Titans, Post #38 :Once entry was enabled, a stalagmite in the cave shifted without making any noise, thus revealing a narrow staircase leading down into the underground base. Conference Room :A large round table was set in the center of the room. Around the table were several brightly-colored chairs, each corresponding to the "cardinal color" of the Founders: green, red, purple, blue, and black. Dormitory Rooms :Once more Titans and even some unaffiliated metahumans arrived at the hideout seeking safe-haven, dormitory rooms were assigned. Each dorm room usually housed two people. Room Assignments and Roommates *Room ?? *Room ?? Hangar/Garage : Interrogation Room : Kitchen : Myra's Pool : Training Room :The Training Room ordinarily featured an obstacle course (which had been destroyed at least once by Laura "Beastgirl" Marie Logan in a fit of rage).Calling All Titans,Post #93 It had a door that could be locked from the inside, granting privacy to anyone training inside. However, the lock could also be overridden if one entered the correct security code at the security panel outside of the room. At one time, the code was 987235. If this code was changed periodically, it was not changed frequently, as Beastboy readily knew the code when Max wanted to console Beastgirl, who was training inside and had locked the door behind her.Calling All Titans, Post #91 List of Threads Located Here: *Calling All Titans Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Together